Mohearts
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis On an exploratory mission, two deep sea divers discover a strange container at the bottom of the north Atlantic and accidently open it, inadvertently releasing a creature known as the Destroyer from his imprisonment. Upon his release, he and his army of evil creations set their sights on conquering the entire Multiverse. When a werewolf known as the Creator, becomes aware of the release of the evil which he was responsible for capturing so long ago, he orders his two assistants, Sparky and Charmer to reunite the team they formed many years previously. Now lead by the Creator, the team known as the “Mohearts” travel between the dimensions and attempt to once again thwart the Destroyer’s plans ad defeat him once and for all. Characters The Creator: While normally a lone wolf, when he saw the amount of evil in the other dimensions, he used his "Spark Energy" to travel between worlds and recruit the best of the best for a special team. Once the team was assembled, he became their appointed leader. Surf bot ''': Once a lonely traveller made from pure Sparkanium, but after being attacked from a military organisation, the Creator recruited him for his speed and agility. Due to the close friendship they formed, the Creator also appointed him his second in command. '''Inferno the Shadow Dealer: Before he met the Creator, Inferno spent his days in his swamp in Texas. However after he once again defeated the creature known as the Slayer, the Creator recruited him into the team as he was an expert in magic and deal making. Da-Z: ''' Once the most powerful Artificial Intelligence ever designed by scientists. However when all other life from her world was destroyed, the Creator found her in a broken computer and built her a new body from Sparkanium. Now she is the teams go-to-girl for information and experimental research. '''Sparky: '''One of the Creator's first recruits. While he may not be the most powerful fighter, he is one of the Creator's oldest friends and acts as a messenger for the team to send warnings and messenges between recruits and to provide the Creator an extra charge should he need it. '''Charmer:' '''One of the Creator's first recruits. Like Sparky she isn't the most powerful fighter, however she makes up for it with her speed and kindness and acts as a secondary messenger for the team to send warnings and messenges between recruits and to provide the Creator with a supercharge should he need it. She also acts as Da-Z's personal assistant due to her amazing skills while possing mechanical objects. '''Clover the CatBot':' '''The Creator's personal pet. After escaping the lab where she was created and spending a week on the streets, she was eventually discovered by the Creator hiding in a cardboard box, taking pity on the poor cat, the Creator took her in after which she ultimately began to grow close to the strange werewolf and gladly became his new pet and friend. While she isn't a fighter or a strategist, she acts as moral support for the team whenever they are feeling down about something and always knows exactly what kind words to say. '''Ashley the Ghost: ' After an attempted exorcism from one of the many places she tried to make her new home, Ashley sought refuge in an old abandoned warehouse. However the Creator found her and offered her a place on his team in exchange for her healing abilities. Now she remains on the team because she feels that it the team was more of a family than she ever had when she was alive. Alpha Bat: Since he was one of the many masters the BatBots were closely fond of, when the Creator came and took control of Alpha Bat, they gladly became his personal army with Alpha Bat taking the lead. As such they usually perform small tasks such as assistance to the other team members, however they can also became a deadly fighting force whenever the team requires any backup. Jack O' Lantern: After hearing about the legend of Jack O' Lantern the Creator realised that his magical skills would be of great benefit to the team, so using a large chunk of chocolate as bait, the Creator managed to capture him and due to this, Jack was forced to grant him one wish. Being experienced with a few methods of magic himself, the Creator wished that Jack would serve the team and not be of any trouble to any member. Jack reluctantly agrees, but does still get to have his fun with any enemy he fights due to the Creator's soft spot for a little humour.However as an extra precaution, the Creator also recruited his older sister Belladonna to be his care taker and the team’s Legal expert. Belladonna: Attorney at Law: Once a small town Defence Attorney living in a small town in England, however upon discovering that she uses unique detective skills and her magic to gather relevant evidence and investigate every crime scene, the Creator instantly recruited her as his legal expert. As such her assignments usually include the study of certain laws of every world the team travels to and to make sure that they don’t break any laws unintentionally whilst there. She also acts as Jack O’ Lanterns personal caretaker due to being his older sister, thus knowing how to keep him in order. Kenny the Cameraman: Due to his incredible skills in film making and documentation, the Creator instantly recruited as soon as he discovered him. As one of the teams key members, he mainly uses his built in camera manufacturing facility in his chest in order to build mini robots such as Fly-Cams that operate as security cameras and microphones, thus he can observe any area and inform the team of any unexpected developments that may occur during any mission. Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Werewolves